


Remembering the Leash, Forgetting the Coat

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dissociation, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hurt/Comfort, Other, bob ross is mentioned i guess, i wrote this in december but only just got an archive acc so dont @ me, my first fic!! hope you guys enjoy, platonic!!! agh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: Although everything is okay, something doesn't sit right with Connor.Originally written in December 2018, but I only just got an archive account so here you go. Enjoy!





	Remembering the Leash, Forgetting the Coat

**Author's Note:**

> For the #1 best babe, Adrian, my guy. Enjoy!

It was all over, and Connor and Hank - and Sumo, of course - were all happy. At home, safe, with Connor snuggled up to Sumo’s soft fur on the couch, a mug of hot thirium in hand. Hank was out, buying groceries or something.

So why did everything feel so wrong?

 

Clenching his fist somewhat in Sumo’s curls, Connor’s LED circled yellow. He was okay, and safe, and warm, and  **_loved_ ** here in this house. 

_ ‘Home.’ _ Connor reminded himself.  _ ‘This is a home, and it is mine.’ _

 

Was this real? Was any of it real? Was his consciousness simply preserved in his mind palace, his garden? Is this even life? Is this death? 

_ ‘No.’ _ Connor decided,  _ ‘Cyberlife wouldn’t be that nice.’ _

Cyberlife. The chemical smell of thirium and white plastic and scientists and sterile floors and-

The hand clutching his thirium tightened, making a slight crack in the ceramic.

 

And then, all too suddenly, his grip loosened.

The mug slipped from his grasp, dregs of thirium and broken china littering the floor.

 

Connor’s LED circled red.

 

Bob Ross droned on about mountains from Hank’s television, but Connor paid it no mind.  Had Sumo gone for a walk today? Entirely forgetting it was a frosty February afternoon, fetching Sumo’s lead and not his own coat, Connor went through the motions of taking Sumo out. A quick jog around the neighbourhood to clear his mind, and hopefully satisfy Hank’s dog. His dog? Their dog.

 

The door clicked shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

RK800 // AUTOPILOT MODE? // YES-NO // ….. // 

UNCONFIRMED // AUTOPILOT MODE? // YES-NO // ….. //

ANSWER // CONFIRM  **NO** //

 

OPEN FILE [TYPE: FOLDER #2339] // LABEL ‘hank’s guide on sumo!!! <3’ // 

CHECK FOR VIRUS? // YES-NO // ANSWER // CONFIRM  **NO** //

VIDEO #411 // PHOTO #5553 // TEXT #99 //

OPEN TEXT #32 // PLAY RECORDING? // YES-NO // 

….. // UNCONFIRMED // PLAY RECORDIN-

 

WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #8456w [LABEL ‘Thirium Pump Regulator’] UNDER STRESS

 

LOADING.. // OPEN TEXT #32 // PLAY RECORDING? // YES-NO // 

ANSWER // CONFIRM  **YES** // NOW PLAYING: [RECORDING, TEXT #32]

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hank’s warm voice rang out from within his mind, the recording playing perfectly, as if Hank was actually there. Connor was state-of-the-art, after all.

 

“Connor, why are you recording this? You know everything already-”

Hank was unceremoniously interrupted by Connor’s manic shushing. “Just say it!”

“You must take Sumo out once a day, unless it’s raining, or snowing, or there’s fireworks, or- Connor! This is just… um,” Paper rustled loudly in the recording. “Eight pages of when not to take Sumo out! They’re ridiculous - see here. Do not take sumo out of the house if Amanda invades Connor agai- oh.”

 

The recording glitched out, warnings clouding his vision. It took Connor several minutes to realise he was sitting on a park bench, Sumo whining against his leg. His bare arms were blush blue with cold and some sort of coolant liquid had dampened his shirt and his- face? Optical Unit? 

 

SYSTEM ALERT: SOFTWARE INSTABILITY // RETREAT TO CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY //

SYSTEM ALERT: SOFTWARE INSTABILITY // RETREAT TO CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY //

SYSTEM ALERT: SOFTWARE INSTABILITY // RETREAT TO CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY //

SYSTEM ALERT: SOFTWARE INSTABILITY // RETREAT TO CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY //

~~ SYSTEM ALERT: SOFTWARE INSTABILITY // RETREAT TO CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY // ~~

~~ SYSTEM ALERT: SOFTWARE INSTABILITY // RETREAT TO CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY // ~~

~~ SYSTEM ALERT: SOFTWARE INSTABILITY // RETREAT TO CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY // ~~

 

ACTIVATE PROTOCOL: [TYPE: SELF CREATED #730] // LABEL ‘deviancy {delete alerts}’ //

ACTIVATE PROTOCOL: [TYPE: SELF CREATED #736] // LABEL ‘deviancy {emotion alert}’ //

 

SYSTEM ALERT: You are experiencing sorrow. Find Hank or someone who can help.

SYSTEM ALERT: You are crying. Do not let humans touch too much of your artificial tears. In large amounts the coolant liquid is considered an irritant to humans. 

 

{END PROTOCOL: #736}

 

He ran home, Sumo barely at his heels.

 

* * *

 

“Connor?”

 

He was freezing, and something damp was coating Hank’s shoulder where Connor’s face was buried. 

“Connor, son, are you… crying?” 

Hank softly pulled Connor’s face from where it was limp, sobbing, against Hank’s shoulder and saw that he looked much like a child who’d just lost their favourite toy or had scraped their knee.

 

Connor, seeing the concerned look on Hank’s face, threw himself back into his Hank’s arms. “S’ok, kid. Calm down.” Hank wasn’t the best at comforting, but gave it all he had. Hank knew Connor hadn’t been great lately, but he hadn’t expected… this. 

 

“It’s gonna be fine, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda,,,, lost interest? Towards the end there? Forgive me, heh. I just wanted to conclude it quickly. Not that great, y’know? Hope you enjoyed it, though!
> 
> \- Fox


End file.
